MIRADAS
by MaylenKouTaisho
Summary: Cada ser humano brinda miradas para expresar sus sentimiento como el amor este es un U.A. principalmente es un SXS y un MXY (en re edición)
1. prologo

**DISCLAIMER: **La presente historia es la re-edición de la antigua, les aviso que tratare no cambiarla, pero admito que tenía muchas fallas y defectos y por esa razón me vi obligada a hacerlo espero, que no les moleste.

Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Naoko, y los eh pedido prestados para realizar esta loca idea.

Prologo:

"_**Una Mirada, dice más que mil palabras, también reflejan el alma de una persona"**_

Serena Tsukino una joven demasiado despistada, que a sus 18 años es hija única y vive con su madre, queriendo independizarse empieza a trabajar en una cafetería gracias a su mejor amiga Mina Aino.

El dueño de la cafetería Darién Chiva, a sus 25 años está obsesionado de su joven empleada, esperando que ella algún día se fije en él, las cosas empeoran cuando un rival aparece y amenaza con quitarle lo que según él es de su propiedad.

Seiya Kou, un universitario que, a sus 20 años, no ha conocido el verdadero amor, siendo el menor de tres hermanos, por esa razón trata de llevar una vida tranquila, pero al ver las cosas por las que han pasado sus hermanos, duda de que él pueda conocer a la mujer indicada.

_**Amor, traiciones, y muchos secretos surgirán a lo largo de esta historia.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1(uno): **_

La mañana era tranquila después de una semana ajetreada, la habitación decorada de rosa se oían solamente unos leves ronquidos debajo de una frazada rosa adornada con conejitos. El sonido de del despertador, inundo el lugar hasta que un fuerte manotazo lo mando a volar lejos.

—Serena, el desayuno está listo- aviso una suave voz que ingreso al cuarto.

—Cinco minutos más Mama- rogo la joven somnolienta, mientras intentaba regresar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Con un suspiro que denotaba cansancio la mujer se alejó de la cama, con paso silencioso se dirigido a la puerta, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa, se formaba en sus labios.

—Lástima si no te levantas ya, yo sola me comeré el pastel de fresas que acabo de hacer- acoto mientras cerraba la puerta, acto seguido se escuchó un golpe, seguido de un quejido. —Siempre funciona- celebraba camino al comedor.

Treinta minutos más tarde, la joven corría como alma que la llevaba el diablo por las calles de Tokio, hasta que llego a un edificio muy conocido últimamente para ella.

—Llegas tarde- fue el primer regaño que recibió apenas ingreso. —Esta vez se te descontara de tu paga- la advertencia fue dada.

—Andrew, no debes ser así seguramente debe tener una buena excusa. - una voz masculina bastante conocida intercedió. – Yo me hare cargo, sigue en lo tuyo.

Apenas quedaron solos, lentamente detallo a la persona que durante todo lo sucedido no se había movido del lugar, lo primero que observo de ella fueron sus piernas largas que terminaban en pantalón corto, se lamentaba que no usara falda, siguió por sus caderas e involuntariamente sintió un tirón en su entrepierna, trago duro y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Esta será la última vez que lo dejare pasar, no quiero que empiecen a quejarse de que tengo preferencias en el trabajo. -advirtió molesto

—Señor Chiba- quiso disculparse al saber que iba a ser perdonada, se sentía culpable, cuando se dio vuelta él le daba la espalda

—La ultima. – le recordó y se marchó dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Lo detallo no iba a negar que era apuesto, pero no era su tipo, encogiéndose de hombros se dio media vuelta para irse a cambiar.

El resto de su turno fue tranquilo, no hubo casi movimiento, ya faltaban diez minutos para que se marchara a su casa, mientras limpiaba las ultimas mesas, por la entrada del local ingreso una joven que era alta su cabello largo y rubio la, piel blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos azules brillaban y en su rostro una sonrisa que conocía la delataba, con paso elegante se acercó.

—Serena, ¿cómo estás?, tengo algo que contarte- parloteaba mientras la arrastraba a la parte vestidores, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. —¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana en la noche?, si tienes planes cancélalos, me invitaron a una fiesta de universitarios y obviamente tus iras conmigo.

—Mina, no estoy muy segura – cuestiono, bien sabía que siempre que su amiga venía con una de sus ideas, era por culpa de que un chico le gustaba y ella terminaba ignorada y aburrida.

—Serena Tsukino tus iras, como que mi nombre es Mina Aino- el tono delataba que no se iba a librar fácilmente. —Además eres como mi hermana, no puedes dejar que vaya sola- imploro con ojitos de cachorro

—Está bien, te acompañare. - acepto resignada, miro el reloj, bien por fin su turno termino. —Mañana me informas los detalles cuando vayas a casa para prepararnos

—¡Sí! - festejo. —Prometo que no te arrepentirás- el abrazo no tardó en llegar.

—Mina me asfixias. – imploro por la falta de aire.

—Perdón, perdón, nos vemos mañana. -Se despidió al ver marchar a su amiga.

Ambas no se percataron que su conversación, era escuchada por una tercera persona.

En esta ocasión no tenía prisa, aunque no negaba que su estómago quería comida, y que seguía resentida con su madre por la cruel mentira de la mañana, Tan sumergida estaba en sus ideas que al doblar en una esquina termino chocando con alguien cayendo de bruces al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? - pregunto la persona, con la cual había impactado, el sonido de su voz, por alguna razón logro que su corazón se acelerará.

—Si lo estoy, gracias. – recibiendo la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse, se quedó sorprendida al momento que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del muchacho, tenía unos hermosos ojos de un color azul zafiro, nariz respingona, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue su pelo que era de un negro azabache largo y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, a simple vista se veía muy sedosa, sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, pero al momento se regañó por la clase de cosas que pensaba.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones Bombón? - interrogo con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?, no seas GROSERO- no iba a negar que le molestaba que las personas se tomaran atrevimientos con ella, cuando no las conocía, y aunque no iba a negar que el Pelinegro estaba para el infarto, no se la dejaría pasar. —Tengo nombre, para tu información. - informo cruzándose de brazos enojada.

Una carcajada proveniente del joven la sorprendió, el al notarlo intento controlarla, tuvo que emplear toda la fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para lograrlo.

—Mi bella dama, me concedería el placer de decirme cuál es su nombre. - pregunto con un acento galante, ocasionando un que las mejillas de Serena se colorearan.

—Mi nombre es…- el sonido de su celular la alerto, al fijarse era su madre, olvidándose de lo que sucedía en ese momento, se marchó dejando al pobre chico, totalmente ignorado.

—¿Pero qué niña más extraña? - murmuro confundido. —Aunque no negare que es muy hermosa. - encogiéndose de hombros siguió caminando. —Seiya deja de pensar en boberías. – se regañaba.

Una melodía muy conocida, salió de su celular, era obvio qué eran sus hermanos.

—Estoy llegando- fue lo único que anuncio y finalizo la llamada. —Maldición por que deje que me involucraran en esta bendita fiesta. - bufo molesto mientras a menos de una calle veía el lugar indicado. —Es lo único que odio de la Universidad.

Continuara...


End file.
